To Defy
by TheBeginningofYourWeekistheEnd
Summary: When Tommy gets kicked out of private school, his parents are furious, but he could not be happier. He might just make some friends here. At his new school, he meats Adam, a quiet, dark kid who is bullied. Will Tommy decide to befriend Adam or attempt to join the popular crowed and perhaps, for once in his life, not be on the bottom of the school-yard social pyramid? Adommy Lambiff
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first story, I hope you enjoy it. I have no idea what Tommy's parent's names are, so I apologies for that, if anyone knows, could you tell me in the comments? I'd love it if you could!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story. Later on I may have OCs, but for now, none of them belong to me (because I do not believe in slavery).**

 **Okay, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Introduction

( **Tommy's POV** )

Tommy sighed as he left the school. This would be the last time he walked out these doors he realised, and that thought made him happy. He went out to his mother's car and looked at her happily. She shot him an angry look and didn't speak as she put his school supplies into the back of the car.

"Why did you do that Thomas?" She asked with a sigh when he got into the car.

"Because I hate it here Mother," Tommy responded, "They try to make me dress in a uniform and they try to tell me that―"

"It doesn't matter what you think about what they teach you, what they say is the truth! Thomas, this school was a good one! They believe the exact things that your father and I do! I know that you did that just to get kicked out Thomas, and I don't like it. I realise, however, that you will just do something like that again if I send you to another private school, so your father and I have decided that we will try sending you to public school." She sighed again, more heavily than before.

"Really?" Tommy was overjoyed. He had never gone to school with people whose beliefs were similar to his. Perhaps that meant he might make friends, or at least not be hated by everyone else.

"Really." His mother said, she saw the look on his face, the pure joy in it, and she realised that this may not be as bad as it seemed.

The car pulled into the driveway and Tommy jumped out. He grabbed his suitcase and realised that at his new school he wouldn't need to bring clothes because he wouldn't be living there. He smiled at that thought, he'd get to live with his mother now! But then again, he'd have to live with his father now.

When he walked in his father put down the newspaper he had been reading and looked over to Tommy. He looked disappointed in him, and that made Tommy feel ever so slightly bad.

"Well Thomas, you've finally gotten what you want haven't you?" He sounded angry. Tommy didn't respond. "Answer me Thomas." He glowered at Tommy.

"Yes Father." Tommy said looking down at his feet.

"Thomas, go to your room." His father sat back down and didn't look at Tommy again.

Tommy went to his room and sat down, then he unpacked his school supplies, finding the makeup kit that he had snagged off of a girl at his school. He had forgotten that he had had that in his locker, he needed to hide this immediately, if his parents found it… he couldn't imagine what they'd do to him. Perhaps they'd crucify him in the hopes that it would make him more Christian.

He slid under his bed and tucked the makeup under one of the bed boards and made sure that it couldn't be seen even if someone was under the bed. He smiled at his work.

Sometimes he hated how effeminate he was. He was straight, but everyone thought he was gay. And because of that, his father hated him. All his father saw was a failure, a gay son who was atheist, received bad grades, and hated Christians. _I suppose he's right though, I am a failure and atheist and I do receive bad grades and I do hate Christians. But I'm not_ gay! Tommy thought angrily. _Why can't they understand me? Why couldn't I have decent parents and why do they have to hate me?_ Tommy thought.

At his new school he'd be more masculine he promised himself. He'd make them like him, he'd have friends here, no matter what. He couldn't stand the thought of being bullied endlessly again, he didn't want to be picked on. He had dealt with that for long enough. He got out of that school and he didn't want his time at this new school to be at all the same.

* * *

 **Was that okay? Do you have suggestions for what should happen later? Do you have any criticisms? If you do, please tell me! I appreciate any help you offer me!**


	2. Chapter 1: New

**Hi again guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story. I do have an OCs in this story now, but most of the characters do not belong to me (because I do not believe in slavery).**

 **Warning: There may be smutty chapters later on in the story and maybe some other mature themes. Oh, and definitely some swearing.**

* * *

Chapter 1: New

( **Tommy's POV** )

Tommy stepped foot into his new school and looked around the entrance. It was decent looking, far better than the depictions of bible scenes at his last school. This one had colored tiles that lined the walls and when you stepped back to look at the whole thing, they formed animals and plants. It was actually quite beautiful.

Tommy began heading towards the door on his left that said "Office" over it. The people in there would probably be able to help him find his way around the school and get his schedule. He walked up to the desk and waited for a secretary to come over to him.

"Hey, I don't recognise you! Are you new here? Or are you just a good kid? It's a big school so I suppose I could just not have had to deal with you before. Or it could be another reason. Perhaps you're one of those good kids that I never get talk to but Magie always sees." The woman said happily.

"Umm… I'm new here, so that's why." Tommy said, "Actually, this is my first day here, I was wondering if you could give me my schedule and maybe show me around."

"Can do kiddo, I just need your name and then I can do both for you." She said to him.

"Oh, right, I'm Thomas Joseph Ratliff." He said. He hated his full name, he prefered to just go by Tommy or Tommy Joe Ratliff.

"I'm Ms. Thren by the way." She introduced herself.

"Okay, hang on, let me try to find your schedule on this computer…." She said as she scrolled through something on her screen. "Okay, here you are, your schedule is printing now and after it prints I'll show you around!"

"Thank you." Tommy said, this had gone easier than he had expected. The secretaries at his last school had been douches. Complete and total dick wads.

"No problem Thomas!" She chirped.

"Could you please call me Tommy? I don't really like Thomas." He explained.

"Sure thing honey, I understand that, my name is Melicant and I hate how long it is so I just go by Mel most of the time. I don't understand why parents give their children such dreadfully long names." She rolled her eyes, exasperated, "And here it comes!" She hopped out of her seat and grabbed a sheet of paper from the printer.

She walked over to him and handed him the paper. "Here you go, take a look at that real quick and then I'll show you to where you have your classes!" He looked at it for a few moments and then followed her as she showed him the cafeteria, bathrooms, gym, and where the doors to the field were. Then she asked him to show her his schedule and she showed him where each of his classrooms were.

Tommy walked into his 7th grade homeroom classroom. He looked around nervously, what were they going to think of him? It had to be only good things if he was going to be liked. If they didn't think good things of him then he supposed he would be on the bottom of the heap again. Which would suck balls.

There were only a few kids there so far. He sat down next to a boy with dark hair. The boy was light skinned and wore black, tight pants and a black sweatshirt that covered his shirt. He was extremely thin.

"Who the fuck are you?" The boy asked quietly.

"I could ask you the same thing." Tommy said, his voice equally as soft.

"Well I asked first." The boy said.

"Alright, I'm Tommy." Tommy responded.

"Adam." The other boy said, holding out a hand to shake Tommy's, and Tommy took Adam's hand.

"Why are you sitting with me?" Adam asked.

"Well, everyone else seemed to be wrapped up in other people." Tommy answered truthfully.

"Do you not care what they think of you then?"

"Well yes, but I mean, really, who doesn't?" Tommy asked.

Adam looked at him sadly, "I don't really care anymore. My view of it is, they don't like me, so fuck them. Yeah it would be nice for them to like me, but they're not going to, so whatever."

"They don't like you?" Tommy suddenly wondered if hanging out with Adam would damage his reputation.

"Ha! No, not at all, I mean, look at me Tommy! I'm dark, and I wear makeup, and I look, essentially, _gay_. What part of that makes you think they like me?" Adam said, venom lacing his voice.

"You seem nice though…." Tommy said slowly.

"Yes, well I don't know what school you came from, but _nice_ won't cut it around here." Adam spoke angrily. Tommy was starting to feel like Adam might care what the others thought.

"It didn't cut it around there either." Tommy said sadly. He had hoped that ranking systems here would depend on being nice, but no, they still had to do with how many people you pushed out of the way. "I think you look great, I actually really like your style." Tommy said.

Adam smiled slightly, "Really?" He asked.

"Really." Tommy responded.

At that moment the bell rang.

* * *

 **And that's it for today! Again, all criticisms are welcome (try to be nice about them though, please). I can't think of anything else to say… well, I do think that I'll be able to post a chapter a day. Probably less than that most weeks though.**


	3. Chapter 2: Mr Kane

**I am so sorry for that long wait! I am** _ **way**_ **busier than I thought I'd be!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story. I do have an OCs in this story now, but most of the characters do not belong to me (because I do not believe in slavery).**

 **Warning: There may be smutty chapters later on in the story and maybe some other mature themes. Oh, and definitely some swearing.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Mr. Krane

( **Tommy's POV** )

Kids started pouring into the classroom. Tommy watched as everyone sat down, not really knowing where to sit. The teacher walked to the front of the classroom.

"Everyone, we have a new student in our midst right now. Thomas, you'll be sitting here." The teacher said, gesturing towards a seat that was probably the farthest possible seat from Adam. Tommy sighed, he didn't want to be that far from the only person he knew. He sat down at his desk though; he also didn't want to get in trouble on his first day.

"Wait, Thomas, before you sit down please tell the class a bit about yourself and the school you went to before. Oh, and my name is Mr. Krane." Tommy didn't really like him. Something about the way he spoke made him feel like Mr. Krane was going to do his best to make him hate this school.

"Alright," Tommy said, standing back up. "Um… my name is Thomas, but I go by Tommy. The school I went to before was a private school. It wasn't very good though, everyone was very… uptight and I didn't like it there, so I decided to leave. This is my first day in public school. I listen to rock music and I play guitar…. I don't know what else you want me to say…." Tommy trailed off.

"Well Thomas, I will refer to you by your name rather than your nickname, Thomas is the name your parents gave you and it is the name that should be used for you." Mr. Krane said firmly, giving no room for argument in his voice.

 _Yep, he seems like a stuck up prick. Are all my teachers going to be like this?_ Tommy wondered. He really didn't like Mr. Krane, he tried to tell himself that first impressions were often wrong. He wasn't convinced that he'd end up not hating Mr. Krane though.

Everyone stared at Tommy for a few moments after he sat down. Then they looked away and started whispering with one another. "Hey, Tommy, don't feel like he just picks on you, he picks on everyone." A girl sitting next to him whispered. "I'm Anna."

"Okay, thank you Anna." Tommy whispered back, "What does he teach normally?"

"Ha, he doesn't teach! I mean, he does, but not well." Anna chuckled, "His class is Spanish. Everyone has to take it for two years, minimum." She groaned, "It's awful, he has a death grip on the class so you can't get away with anything to relieve yourself of boredom, and in the year I've been in his class, we just learn Spanish from a _computer_! And it isn't even a good app! I have learned _nothing_ from him." She sounded annoyed with him, and Tommy supposed it made sense.

"Anna! Thomas! What are you whispering about? Anna, this is the fourth time _this week_ that I have had to tell you to be quiet. Thomas, I hope you're not going to take any advice from Anna, I don't want you to become a problem." Mr. Kane shot a frightening glare their way.

"I was telling him about your class." Anna answered truthfully.

"I don't believe a word from your mouth Anna. Detention. Both of you. After school today. It'll be an hour, don't skip out. Tommy, my rules for detentions are: if you do skip detentions, it will be double what it is to start with. And so forth for the first three days and at that point, I call home." Mr. Kane made the last three words sound so… terrifying. It was odd. Tommy didn't think he had ever heard a teacher make calling home sound that awful, and he'd had a _lot_ of teachers threaten to do just that.

The rest of his classes weren't actually all that bad. The teachers were pretty nice to him and helped him when he needed their aid. He was glad when he finally got to go to lunch though. Though this school was way better than his last school, he still didn't totally enjoy it. There was no way in hell though that he was asking to go to another private school this time.

He walked over to Adam, who was sitting alone. Adam looked up in shock as Tommy sat down next to him.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked.

"Um…. Sitting next to you? What does it look like?" Tommy was a bit confused. Did Adam not want his company?

"Oh, no you're not. You're going to go sit with that popular kid you sit next to in homeroom. She's nice to you. She'll help you out of the path of bullies. She'll keep you safe at this school. You are most definitely not sitting next to _me_. I will only cause you to go through hell at this school. I am not good for your reputation, or anything else. You should go away if you want to be safe at this school." Adam said. As Tommy watched him speak, he realised that Adam _didn't_ want Tommy to go away, but he also didn't want Tommy to be bullied. Tommy thought that that was nice of Adam, but he also didn't want Adam making decisions for him.

"Yes, Adam, I am." He said firmly, "I'm sitting with you whether you like it or not. You seem like a pretty cool person, and I want to get to know you. I really, really do."

"Alright then…." Adam said slowly, "I guess I can't make you leave, and I do want your company, I hope I didn't make it seem like I don't…."

"Adam, you sort of did," Tommy answered truthfully.

"Sorry. I tend to try to get people to leave me alone, the only thing people have ever done to me is be cruel and awful and just… I don't know how to explain it." Adam said quietly.

"Dude, that's fine. I don't mind. Just… try not to push me away? You know, give me a chance, that sort of stuff. I don't want to be alone and I don't want to be part of the popular crowd that pushes everyone else down and bullies everyone, including those in their group. And I also don't want to be in the group that isn't popular or alone or on the bottom but does nothing to stop the bullying. Does that make any sense?" Tommy asked, trying to explain himself.

"Sort of. I guess. But, by all of that, do you mean that the only reason you're hanging out with me is because you don't have anywhere else to go? Do you mean that you don't even like me?" Adam asked, sounding hurt.

"No! No not at all Adam!" Tommy exclaimed, "I really do like you! You seem like a really cool person!"

"Okay…." Adam said, "Let's eat then."

* * *

 **Sorry for that huge wait everyone! I thought that I'd have time, and then nope! No time at all! Again, so sorry, please comment and give me some pointers if you want!**


End file.
